Something Great Almost Happened
by 206
Summary: A look at the progression of BB's relationship for Hodgins' pov, inspired by the 100th episode but "it's not what you think" probably


**A/N: So this is inspired by the 100th episode but "It's not what you think". It is a look at the progression of BB's relationship over the years told by Hodgins' pov and is set about a week after the 100th episode before any new cases and definitely before the arrival of Booth's attempt to move on. Hope you enjoy, please review :) **

"Ever feel like you saw something great that almost happened and then it didn't."

I remember saying that to Angela during the first case where we collaborated with the FBI. That was the first time I knew that Booth was special (even thought I hadn't met him yet). I had only been working at the Jeffersonian with Dr. B for a few months, and while we were civil and professional and she only just tolerated me, but I saw the change in her as soon as she met Booth. As angry as I had been back then, I couldn't help but be disappointed when something great almost happened and then didn't.

I was surprised when Dr. B agreed to work with Booth a year later. It was the first time I met Booth. They constantly argued and butted heads; I had a constant headache and a mark on my wrist from the rubber band. Booth called her Bones and she asked him not to, he kept doing it. I had begun to think that maybe I had been wrong about them. But then I saw it at the funeral. They went off to the side and stood close together, talking, before walking off and leaving the rest of us behind. The sparks coming off them could have been bottled.

I couldn't help but join in Angela's teasing after that. Actually I found all of my then just colleagues more amiable after Booth had begun to work with us on a regular basis. I wasn't sure if it was due to the amazing chemistry of their partnership or if the anger management program was actually working. I hadn't realized how much we had all changed until Booth got blown by Brennan's fridge. Going to see him in the hospital was a friend thing to do. Obviously I had had friends in my youth, but none in recent years before that that I was close to. My respect for Booth grew exponentially when the broken man had hauled himself out of his hospital bed, walked through an abandoned building, shot the bad guy and managed to get his partner off a hook. While they rocked together, Brennan crying and Booth telling her that it would be okay; I couldn't help but be suspicious of their relationship. I got that 'something great' feeling again watching them in that moment.

When Cam first joined the Jeffersonian Dr. B had not been happy. Actually that's an understatement. However, to me she seemed to be more upset with the fact that Cam had once had a relationship with Booth rather than Cam being hired over her; even if she hated not being the boss anymore. When Booth and Cam reignited their relationship, I found it amusing to watch Booth hide it, and Brennan's jealousy when she found out. When we were in that car together underground, I knew that her good-bye note was to Booth. I had confessed to her how much I was in love with Angela and the look in her eye kinda made me think she had an inkling of what I was talking about. I never liked Sully much, there was just something about him that rubbed me the wrong way, and watching Booth get insanely jealous and overly alpha male over Dr.B's relationship with Sully was not fun. For some reason I felt worse for Booth than I had for Dr. Brennan when he was dating Cam. Ya, I know, double standard.

Leaving them at the alter…Dr. B freaked out so much over that. But it was really once the gormogon case got started that I really started to notice the shift in their relationship. Although I guess being engaged to Angie helped on that frontier since she loves to talk about them. Booth's death hit us all hard, but even when I first started working with her Dr. B was not as closed off as she was after Booth died. I was shocked when we found out he was alive, but I was also relieved. Of course then there was Zach's betrayal and I can't remember anything but anger for the months that followed.

Once I was able to think of something other that Zack's betrayal, and Angela's betrayal I started to watch them more closely. I think at the beginning I was just jealous of their relationship. I had lost my love and my best friend. Anyway I started to notice how they came in together more often, how they left together more often. Did you know that they have looks reserved for each other, I hadn't noticed before. There was also the fact that neither of them were dating. Alright so I'm not Booth's best friend, but I'm not the only one who can't remember anyone coming after Cam. And even though Angela and I broke up, she still likes to update me on Dr. B, and she hadn't been on a date in a while either. Then they went uncover at the circus and their trailer only had one bed. Man what I would have given to be a fly on the wall then. After that Booth got kidnapped by the grave-digger. I confess, I was trying to get her to stay rational and logical, even though if it had been Angie who had been kidnapped I would have gone insane. She was fighting so hard to stay calm, but we could all see through it; she was scared. The worst was when I got the call that Booth was in the hospital. Cam was in a meeting and Angela was nowhere to be seen. The phone kept ringing so I finally picked it up. I was scared. We all sat in the waiting room, Angela depressed, Cam trying to stay in control, Sweets losing control. Dr. B went into the surgery with him, the surgery went well, but Cam and Dr. B told us that Booth never responded well to meds (which I saw first hand during that Christmas we were all stuck in the lab). He woke up from his coma four days later thinking that he was married to Dr. B. She fled to Guatemala…another chance at their great thing didn't happen. Which seems to be a theme in their lives.

She was gone for six weeks and we didn't see much of Booth. I went to his place a couple times but I think he was feeling abandoned and just wanted Dr. B to come back. She did finally, the same day Booth got reinstated. I was thrilled to be working cases again. It was great. Although Booth seemed a little off, and Dr. B was off because he was. It took a little while for all of us to get back into the groove of things. Booth would forget things, not remember things but otherwise seemed back to normal. Dr. B seemed to be watching him more closely and Booth wasn't able to hide his emotions as well as before. And I swear they were going to kiss at the Anok exhibit, kinda feel bad that we interrupted them. Something great could have happened there. Now I don't know what happened recently, but both of them seem to be walking on eggshells and not spending as much time together. Frankly it's a little weird. I'm still hoping something great will eventually happen.


End file.
